


Pretty Young Thief (P.Y.T.)

by YaoiNerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cop Keith, Detectives, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hacker Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Humor, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, One Night Stands, Pidge is a gremlin, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thief Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), allura is a boss ass bitch, cop shiro, lance likes blue stuff, smart ass Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiNerd/pseuds/YaoiNerd
Summary: Keith is a young detective working with Shiro at the Altean City Police Department. Due to a recent string of robberies Keith and Shiro are both on edge. The only way they know its the same thief is he always leave a signature blue orchid at the scene of the crime. Will they catch the thief or will he continue to slip through their grasps.orLance, a simple flower shop owner by day and a master thief by night. Catch him if you can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes another story!!! Hope you guys like it!!  
> Feel free to leave a comment! I love hearing feedback!!
> 
> ~Nerd Out

_“Oh, Baby, do you know what that’s worth?”_ Lance sang out to the music coming from his one head phone. _“Oh Heaven is a place on earth!”_

“Hey Lance” Pidge said from the comm in Lance’s other ear. Lance paused his singing to ask, “Yeah, what’s up Pidge? Is my beautiful voice making it too difficult to focus?” His lips tugged up lightly at his own joke. A soft sigh came from the other end of the comm, _why are we friends?_ Pidge thought to herself.

“Lance… there’s only one type of person that could enjoy listening to you sing.” Pidge said in a tired voice. “Oh yeah?” he asked. “And who’s that, beautiful women?” You could hear the smirk on his lips.

“The deaf.” Pidge said with all seriousness and then let out a snort of laughter. Hunk chuckled in the background, listening in on the conversation.

“HA HA, very funny Pidge. Let’s just get back to the matter at hand, you can roast me later.” Lance said. Pidge was still chuckling when she said, “Alright but you walked right into that one, or should I say crawled?”

Lance rolled his eyes at the pun she made about his current situation. He was on his hands and knees crawling through the ventilation system of the newly opened _Altean Museum of History_. Now why a history museum you may ask. Well, this certain museum was doing a limited time only show casing of Altean Blue Diamonds, and man did Lance want one of those diamonds.

“Take a left and the next vent you see should give you a view of the diamond room.” Pidge said from the other end. “Roger that niner-niner.” Lance replied. He turned the corner and saw the light filter through the vent. He lifted the vent, securing the line from his waist harness to the side of the vent shaft. “I’m going down.” Lance warned.

“That’s what she said” Pidge snickered.

Lance rolled his eyes but eventually smirked at the joke as the line from his belt slowly lowered him down. His feet dropped to the floor and he released the line. The room was fairly small, but the main diamond it housed was not. Lance was pretty sure his jaw was at the floor cause the diamond was the size of his palm. No exaggeration needed.

He walked over to the show case “Pidge did you disable the alarm on the glass yet?” There was a pause on the other end and you could hear the clattering of computer keys. One last click, faintly louder than the others, signaled the finality of the typing. “Like hacking the Altean Enterprise.” She said smugly.

Lance reached into his belt and pulled out a petite glass cutting laser. He flicked down his ‘requested’ blue safety glasses cause _harmful light rays_ , he told Pidge. She had rolled her eyes at him but made them anyways. The small circle of glass fell to the ground with a quiet thud. He reached one gloved hand into the box and gently picked up the diamond.

He pushed his glasses securely onto the top of his head and let out a low whistle. “Besides me, I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.” He said to no one in particular. He moved the diamond in his hand testing its weight, then wrapped it in a cloth and stashed it in the belt pocked.

“And for the finishing touch.” He said as he reached into his other belt pocket and pulled out a single blue orchid. “Please tell me you aren’t putting another damn flower on the soon to be crime scene.” You could hear the exasperation in her voice. The silence on the other end of the comm stretched “why are you like this?” she asked

“It’s a called a signature Pidge, you gotta let the people know who it is…” He paused, “and I’m just extra, it’s who I am.” He justified. He laid the orchid on the platform that had once held the jewel. He smirked to himself, satisfied with his handy work.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you extra bitch, I’m just saying if they trace those flowers back to us, I’m gonna kill you.” She threatened. “Just get the hell out of there already, I’m starving” she grumbled into the ear piece.

“Now that you mention it, stealing stuff really works up my appetite, wanna get a pizza?” Lance asked. He walked back over to the safety line and latched it back on his belt. He clicked the side button and the lined began to retract, pulling him off the ground.

“Uhhh guys, we have a problem…” the uneasy voice of Hunk came through the comm. “An unmarked car just pulled up outside, and the guys getting out don’t look very friendly…” he trailed off.

“Lance get out of there now” Pidge yelled into his ear. Lance was pulling himself into the vent and unlatching his line. He could hear Pidge mumbling about _him and his damn flower_ , when the faintness of light from the next room over filtered into the room below.

“Pidge, get me out of here as quick as possible.” He whispered to her.

“Go back the way you came.” She instructed. “You’re gonna have to drop down in the next room, there’s a window that you can easily open or break to get out.” This was the second floor, but Lance wasn’t going to question her plan. He made his way to the vent he passed earlier, slowly opening it.

He flicked his glasses back down and grabbed the edge of the vent, slowly lowering his lanky figure as close to the ground as he could get. He exhaled and released his grip, crouching on his knees to soften the landing. “Superhero landing.” He whispered to himself, cause it’s the little things that matter… right?

He softly jogged to the window feeling home free. He pulled the latch of the window up and his heart dropped. For being a newer building, the window screeched like an old screen door. Lance moved quick, he had one leg out the window when light flooded the room.

Hunk had been right about the two men he saw earlier, they did not look friendly. One had a scar across the bridge of his nose, very intimidating, and the other had a mullet, not very intimidating.

Lance could feel his heart beating in his ears, but who was Lance to let his fear of being caught get the best of him. His fear was quickly masked with his one true coping mechanism. Snide humor. A smirk spread across his face “ _au_ _revoir_ …” he flipped his other leg out the window. “That’s French for see you later mullet.” And dropped to the ground. He could hear the shouts to 'stop' follow him out. He might regret taunting the detective later, but that wasn’t on his mind at the moment.

Lance’s legs were moving before he could even registered the pain from the fall, adrenaline pumping. He looked over his shoulder and saw the two men looking out the window but not following. Lance ran across the street into an ally that connected to the next street over. _Oh, the benefits of living in the city,_ he thought to himself.

Lance’s heart was thudding in his chest when he came up to the gray van parked on the other side of the road. The back doors opened to reveal Pidge pushing up her glasses with a laptop sitting next to her. Lance hopped in without being told.

Hunk cranked the van and casually pulled onto the road. Driving fast would only draw unwanted attention, and hey, safety first. Lance pulled out the diamond for Pidge to see. “I’m about ready for that pizza” Lance said with a shit eating grin, because he did just steal a palm size Altean Blue Diamond.

“Let’s go get some pizza.” Pidge said eyeing the diamond with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes chapter 2!!! I'm pretty happy with how this one turned out, as I said before leave a comment and tell me how you really feel!!! hope you enjoy
> 
> ~ Nerd out

Ch 2

_“Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Uptown Girl,_

_She’s been living in her uptown world”_ Billy Joel’s classic Uptown Girl rang out from the bedside alarm clock. Lance huffed with a grumble, _Mornings_. He slowly untangled all him limbs from his sheet, that no matter how many times he tucked it in, always seemed to mummify him by morning.

_“She'll see I'm not so tough,_

_Just because,_

_I'm in love.”_

The alarm was silenced, but Lance was no closer to his alarm then when the song started. He slowly lifted his eyelid, just a peak. The pouted lip and furrowed brows that filled his field of vision made him smile softly. The “disappointed” look that he received from his best friend every morning was mandatory.

“Lance, its almost 8.” Hunk said with his arms still crossed. The simple 2 bedroom 2 bath flat he shared with Hunk was on the floor right above his family run flower shop. The living arrangement was on the newer side, but Lance was glad Hunk moved in with him.

“Well good morning to you too.” Lance said from where he was still slightly tangled in his sheet on his stomach. He stretched his arms out under his pillow and yawned loudly. “You know the late night we had Hunk, and some of us do require more then 6 hours of sleep to fully function.” Lance didn’t know how Pidge and Hunk could sleep for 4 hours and be ready to start their day. _Engineering_ _majors,_ Lance thought with a mental eye roll.

Hunk, with a physical eye roll, walked out of Lance’s room calling back “cinnamon rolls for breakfast in the shop.”

 _Mmmm_ , Lance pushed himself up off of the bed and headed to the bathroom. Lance stripped out of his boxers and stepped in. The shower was on the small side, but it got the job done. The hot water running down his face relaxed his body. His knees had a slight ache in them from taking that leap of faith last night, but that was the only evidence that last night really happened. Well that and the palm size diamond downstairs. But the adrenaline and the thrill of getting caught, it was a rush Lance would never forget.

The feeling made him shudder. Lance was always a rule bender. But crime at this level, even with this not being the first theft, there was no going back. The detectives were proof enough. Lance smiled to himself in remembrance, _who has a mullet now a day_. He hadn’t seen much of the man, but he would not be forgetting that mullet anytime soon.

The cooling water of the shower snapped him from his thought. Hot water ran fast in the city. He quickly washed his hair, face, and body and stepped out. Lance walked back into his room, his hair dripping a path behind him. Pulling on a new pair of boxers and socks, a blue t-shirt, and jeans. He toweled off the rest of his wet hair and headed toward the stairs. Only stopping to put on his black converse and the hanging blue gardening apron he wore for work.

The warm smell of cinnamon and icing filtered through the shop. Lance spotted the tray of fresh rolls on the counter top, along with Pidge and Hunk. Lance grabbed one and continued to the front door, flipping the closed sign to open. He bit into the sticky goodness and moaned. _So_ _good_.

“Lance, if I wanted to listen to explicit sex noises,” a sarcastic voice said, “I’d watch porn. Not come to a flower shop.” Pidge continued in her usual monotone of voice, not looking up from her laptop screen. She was perched on top of the counter, crisscross with her laptop on her lap. Lance snickered but was still surprised.

The cracks we usual but not ever this early in the morning. Pidge didn’t need much sleep to function, but that didn’t mean she was a morning person. Lance leaned on the counter top and quirked up an eyebrow at Hunk. He just shook his head. It was rare to even see Pidge before 12, unless she had pulled an all-nighter.

“So, why the all-nighter Pidge?” Hunk asked, in his ‘oh so gentle’ voice. Pidge just paused for a second, closed her eyes, and huffed. “Pidge” Hunk repeated.

“I don’t know how those detectives got there.” She stated. When neither of the guys said anything she continued.

“I disabled every alarm, every security measures to make sure what happened wouldn’t happen.” A sigh. “But I messed up and Lance almost got caught. If Lance gets caught all of this is for nothing.” The bags under her eyes made her look much older then the measly 19 that she was.

“Pidge, it was one mistake, but here I am.” Lance gestured to himself. “We got the diamond and with my amazing newfound thievery skills, and ‘some’ of your help, I managed to evade two detectives and throw in snarky banter while I was at it.” Lance said with puffed up pride, finishing the last half of his treat in one bite.

“Yeah, ‘some’ of my help.” She smiled rolling her eyes. The door bells chimed to signal incoming customers.

Lance turned and smiled “Welcome to _Best Buds_ , how can I help…” his greeting was abruptly cut off when he saw who had walked in.

The man wore a black form fitting pin stripe suit. At one point Lance would’ve said the man filled the suit out perfectly but he knew a wolf in sheep’s clothing now. The man was the human embodiment of a snake if Lance had ever seen one. The ‘open’ sign on the door was softly flipped back over by a black gloved hand.

“What a cheerful greeting, no wonder this shop can stay in business without its, _proper_ owner.” The last words rolled of the man’s tongue in an almost sinister way. The man was smirking, per usual, as he walked deeper into the shop. Lance grit his teeth and bit his lip. He could say nothing to this man. Lance cleared his throat and glanced at Pidge and Hunk. Pidge hopped down off the counter with her laptop and walked to the back room with Hunk.

Lance stepped behind the counter “What will it be Lotor?”

The man took his matching black fedora off and set it on the counter along with his dark sunglasses, the leather gloves remained on. The combination of vintage and modern styles made him look stunning. The silver stripes of his suit were accented by the long flow of silver hair down his back. The cunning blue eyes that peered down at Lance were striking when framed by his tan skin. If Lance had to admit anything, it wound be that this guy had a sense of style, and the money to back up that expensive taste.

“Oh, I was just in the neighborhood, thought I’d stop in and see my favorite little shop keeper.” Lotor said in faux sincerity, leaning onto the counter and closer to Lance. _What a joke_ , Lance thought to himself, but made a “Hmmm” sound in acknowledgment. Lance moved to one of his potted flower shelves to start watering.

“Did you happen to see the news this morning?” Lotor asked following behind Lance.

“No, I had a late start this morning.” Lance said not looking up from his budding Buttercups. “Did something interesting happen?”

“Why yes.” He stated. “It seems a sly little fox broke into yet another museum last night.” Lance paused to sigh, _you already knew that was going to happen_ , he thought to himself. Lotor continued “but it seems a pretty little rock was the only thing taken.”

Lance huffed setting his watering pitcher down a little harder than intended. “Stop playing at what your trying to get at, I get it.” Lance turned to face Lotor. The man definitely had personal space issues, it didn’t help that he hovered over Lance both in height and frame. “The thing I don’t get is why you’re here so early.” Lance said harshly. “We had plans to meet after hours, I don’t want people seeing you in my shop.”

“Your shop?” Lotor questioned quirking up an eyebrow. “The last I checked this shop belonged to an old woman so sick she can’t even move from her bed.”

That struck a nerve in Lance. “This is my family’s shop. Therefore, it is mine. We had a planned meeting and you being here is bad for ‘ **My** ' business.” He finished angrier then when he started.

Lotor only smiled at Lance, then chuckled, and then was laughing uncontrollably. Lance’s ears burned with anger, he didn’t find any of this funny. It was bad enough that he was stealing for Lotor let alone being laughed at by him. Lotor looked up from where he had bent over slightly to laugh. His face was sober, any trace of laughter gone.

The back of a gloved hand made contact with Lance’s cheek before he even saw the movement. The force of the blow knocked his head to the side, making him catch himself on the counter below the shelves. Lance stayed impossibly still, frozen by shock. Lance slowly raised his hand and lightly touched his face. He turned large appalled eyes and stared at Lotor, still processing the action.

Lotor had moved directly in front of Lance, trapping Lance with his arms on both sides of the counter. Lance was cornered. A gloved hand reached up towards his face and Lance saw it this time. But that didn’t stop him from squeezing his eyes closed. The childish idea of _if you can’t see it, it can’t see you_ flashed through his mind.

Lance’s eyes opened slowly to the feeling of soft leather.

The glove caressed the reddening spot on Lance’s cheek. The touch was soft and tender, a touch reserved for lovers, not someone you just backhanded. “What a lovely look you have on.” Lotor whispered fondly. Their faces were close, very close. Lance was so close he could smell Lotor’s lavender aftershave. Lance swallowed audibly, he hated the smell of lavender. There was something dark in the man’s eyes, something that made Lance’s stomach knot and drop at the same time.

The gentle touch became firm, painful on Lance’s stinging cheek. Lance let out a shaky breath and Lotor smiled. The smile was not warm and fuzzy like smiles were meant to be, but cold and sinister. “You.” Lotor spat, “Don’t get to tell Me,” He squeezed the sides of Lance’s face, annunciating his words, “What to do.”

Lotor continued, “Not when I’m the one playing your mothers medical bills.”

He leaned in closer when he finished speaking, “Do you understand?” he asked. Lance nodded his head, as much as Lotor’s hand would allow. “Say it.” He demanded.

“Yes, I understand.” Lance said quietly. Lotor released Lance, pulling back and out of Lance’s face but kept his hand on the counter. Lotor looked Lance’s face over once. “Good.” He said firmly. Lotor leaned back off the ledge, straightening his posture and readjusting his suit. Lance stayed put for a second, not wanting to draw attention to himself just yet.

“Alright. Now, where were we?” Lotor asked in the same tone he had when he walked in. “Oh yes, what will it be.” He answered his own question. Lance regained his former poise and dusted off his apron, _why is my life a train wreck?_ he asked himself when he knew damn well why it was.

“Well,” Lotor started. “I would like something blue, not too dark something lighter.” He continued. “Very big and shiny…” he trailed, tapping his finger to his chin in mock thought. “Oh, and very expensive.” He finished with a Cheshire cat grin.

Lance would play his game, only because he didn’t want to be smacked again. “I know exactly what you need.” He said with a fake smile. “I’ll go get it from the back.”

Lance walked to the back room, they had put the diamond in the store safe for the time being. Hunk and Pidge were both standing next to the door when he walked in, no doubt listening to the conversation. He threw then exasperated looks and continued to the safe.

The safe was old, with a dial instead of holographic key pad. When Lance had asked his mom why they hadn’t gotten a new one, she’d laugh and say, “ _Mi’jo_ , if they’re going to steal from us, we shouldn’t make it easy for them.” She didn’t have any faith in technology, his mother was old fashion that way. His heart ached at the thought of his mother.

With the click of the safe Lance grabbed the velvet bag that housed the jewel. He stood only to be face to face with Hunk. His eyes kept flickering to the pink and red speckled welt on his cheek. Lance let out a sigh and put on a half-assed smirk. “You should see the other guy.” He said, and walked past his best friend. He grabbed a premade bouquet of blue roses and baby’s breathe for cover and walked out the door.

Lotor was leaning on the main counter. He had put his hat back on, but his sunglasses remained in hand. He was tapping his finger against the flat surface, the movement would have seemed petulant, but Lance knew Lotor for the patient man he was. Lance snatched a gift box from under the front counter to put the velvet bag in.

“So how was the whole operation?” The sudden question pulled Lance from his task of wrapping the gift box. “We got the diamond, what more would you be concerned with?” Lance asked, uncertain of where this conversation was headed.

“There weren’t any hick ups? Any interruptions?” Lotor drew out the 's' on interruptions. Lance furrowed his brows, slightly twisting his face in more confusion. He finished the box and set it on the counter top along with the bouquet. “That’ll be $24.99 for the bouquet.” He said ignoring the question. Lotor put down a crisp $50 and said, “keep the change.” A loud gasp came from the back room, behind Lance.

The door swung open and Pidge yelled, “You fucking bastard! It was you wasn’t it!” Lance looked from Pidge to Lotor and the devilish grin on his face said it was him too. “So, you must be the brains of the operation.” Lotor said smiling, eyeing Pidge up and down like she was an interesting new toy to play with.

Lotor grabbed the gift box tucking it under his arm and then the bouquet. “Well kiddies. It has been fun, but you know what they say.” He flipped his sunglasses out and smoothly slide them on over his eyes. “Ain’t no rest for the wicked. I’ll be in touch my sly little fox.” He said and walked out of the flower shop.

Lance turned to look back at Pidge, then looked to Hunk. Hunk was looking down with his index and thumb pinching his chin, lost in thought. “Umm, Pidge… Mind telling me what just happened?” He questioned.

“You want to know why I couldn’t figure out why the cops showed up last night?” she asked eyebrows pinched in anger. “There were no alarms or security signals coming from the building, I made sure of it.” Lance still wasn’t sure where she was going with this and it must have showed on his face. Pidge turned to him, “The reason the cops showed up last night, just left the store,” Pidge said.

Realization sunk into Lance, “That psycho tipped the police off on his own operation.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I love reading them and love the honesty!  
> This chapters gonna be pretty steamy if you know what I mean (wink, wink)  
> cough, cough, sex.  
> If you're not into that you can skip to the end notes to get the summary.  
> Again comment and tell me how you really feel! Much Love,
> 
> ~Nerd Out

_“A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

_‘Cause I’m so into you,_

_into you, into you, oh yeah”_

The music from the club thumped in the back of Lance’s head. After yesterdays run in with Lotor he had needed a night off. It just so happened to be a night where one of Lance’s favorite drinks was the special. And man, the Screwdrivers were hitting hard tonight.

Lance had just finished his 4th, he had a pretty good buzz going on, and the dance floor was calling his name. With Ariana playing it was only a matter of time anyways. The blue and gold constellation crop top he had on clung loosely to his body, unlike the fishnets he had on under his shorts. Lance looked good and he knew it. He wasn’t wearing this outfit because he wanted to go home alone, that’s for sure.

Lance made his way to the middle of the dance floor, he moved his body without care. The beat of the music controlled the flow of his hips. The dance floor was steaming with hot bodies pressed together and Lance lost himself in the feeling. Warm and crowded, yet not uncomfortable.

There really was no way to keep track of time when dancing, Lance only knew time had passed because his buzz was fading. “I need a drink” he said to no one. He pushed his way through the wave of bodies and to the bar. “One Screwdriver,” he paused. “Actually, make it a double.” He said and put down some cash. He never opened a tab, that was just asking to end up drunk and broke. When the money ran out Lance either flirted himself to the next drink or it was time to go home.

Lance turned around and leaned on the bar, waiting for his drink. To his left sat a guy with dark hair pulled back in a man bun. He had the whole grunge look going on with his ripped black jeans and form fitting black t-shirt, and Lance was really digging it. Lance turned to him “Hey, can I buy you a drink?” _The best approach is a straight one_ , Lance smirked at his own internal joke. There wasn’t a single soul in the bar that was straight.

The man turned to him, looked him up and down “Yeah, Gin and Tonic is my drink of choice.” He said downing the rest of his drink. His voice was deeper then Lance expected, sexier. Lance got the bartenders attention and order the drink, paying for it.

“So, do you come here often?” Lance asked. The guy chuckled at the pick-up line, low and charming. “Smooth.” He said giving Lance a side eye glance, but still smiling. “The questions still out there, I come here pretty often, and I only ask because I’ve never seen you before.” Lance smirked “I’d remember.”

The man smiled at the obvious flirting, “No, I don’t get out much, work keeps me pretty busy.” He said as the bartender finished up their drinks, setting them on the bar. “Thanks for the drink, the name’s Keith by the way.” He said turning and holding out his hand.

“Lance McClain, nice to meet you.” He said shaking it. Lance released his hand and took in the man, now known as Keith. His skin was pale and smooth, like porcelain. His eyes were dark and alluring, something about them had Lance speechless, for once in his life. He took a long swig from his drink, Keith doing the same.

“Well Lance McClain,” Keith said, “Why don’t I buy you a drink and then we get out of here?” _straightforward_ , Lance couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. What can he say, he liked a man who knew what he wanted.

Lance threw back the rest of his drink, “How about we get out of here and you can buy me a drink another time?” he countered. Keith quirked and eyebrow up but followed Lance’s lead by drinking down the rest of his Gin. He looked at lance and smiled. “Yours or mine?” Lance asked.

“Mine.” Keith said, arousal creeping into his voice as they walked out of the club.

____________

Keith jimmied his key into the door, a tediously simple task made difficult by liquor and a hot guy kissing and sucking on your neck. The door gave and Keith pulled Lance in front of him, guiding him through the door backwards. Keith claimed Lance’s lips. The kiss was hot and sloppy, both testing the waters with the other. Lance was still buzzing from his double, but man could this guy kiss. Heat was pooling in his stomach, arousal making his shorts tighter than they already were.

Before Lance realized it, he was following Keith’s lead. He was being walked backward, further into the house. The walk wasn’t graceful in the slightest, but Lance wasn’t being backed into any of the furniture or tables. Brownie points for Keith.

Lance continued as he was backed into a room, he assumed was the bedroom when the back of his knees hit a bed. Keith grabbed the edges of Lance’s crop top, gently pulling it up. When Lance raised his arms in compliance, Keith continued to take the top off. Breaking their kiss only when the shirt came over Lance’s head.

Once his shirt hit the floor, Lance’s lips and hands were back on Keith. His hands traveling up and down Keiths back. He could feel the toned muscles in his back. He traced them all the way down to his butt. Lance gave a light squeeze. _Damn, this guy works out_ he thought. Lance felt Keith grin into the kiss. No doubt knowing what thoughts were running through his head.

As if to tease him, Keith broke the kiss by lightly pushing Lance back on the bed. He fell back onto the plush mattress and looked back to Keith. The dark haired guy reached back at the collar of his shirt and pulled it off, oh so slowly. Lance’s eyes widened at the show in front of him. From Ab muscles and pectorals to biceps, the man was a work of the gods. His skin was dusted pink from the alcohol, adding just enough color to his fair skin.

Lance knew he was staring but couldn’t stop. He was growing harder just looking at the man, anticipation eating at him of what’s to come. His eyes lingered and trailed every part of his pale body. His eyes finally found Keith’s face, only to be met with a small grin. Lance really knew how to pick them.

It was game on.

He stood up, only slightly taller then Keith, but not nearly as wide. He slid the tight shorts down along with his fish nets. Keith was following suit by kicking off his black jeans. Both undressing completely.

“Top or bottom?” Lance asked removing the fishnets from his ankles. He could do either, but he decided dealer’s choice, this was Keith’s place after all. And Keith didn’t really seem like the docile ‘take it’ type. If anything he was definitely a power bottom. “Top” Keith said confirming Lance’s notion. “I want you under me, moaning my name.”

And again, Lance liked a man who knew what he wanted. He smiled to himself falling back on the bed. “Then come on with it.” He said laying back, giving his best bedroom eyes. It must have worked in provoking Keith because he was on top of him in seconds kissing him.

Keith must have been tamed in the door way because this kiss was deeper, rougher, and full of hunger and lust. Keith broke the kiss, leaving Lance breathless and turned on beyond belief. Keith trailed wet kisses down Lance’s neck. Sucking lightly at the crook of his neck, no doubt leaving a mark and enticing a small moan from the man under him. He continued to move down until he found Lance’s left nipple.

At first it was supple kisses, soft, butterfly almost. Very different from the rough kisses before. Then Keith took his nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly and nibbling around the tender area. He rolled Lance’s nipple between his teeth, biting gently. Keith continued biting and sucking until Lance was a moaning mess. Keith’s mouth was sinful.

Keith leaned back, admiring his handy work. He bent down to kiss the sensitive area, warm to the touch and scarlet, one last time before he continued further down. By the time the kisses reached Lance’s groin Keith was settled in between his legs. Lance propped himself on his elbows, watching Keith.

Keith stopped his kisses when they were dangerously close to Lance’s dick. Keith lifted Lance’s leg up, placing warm lips on the inside on his knee. He worked his way down again, but it was agonizingly slow for Lance. When he whined lowly, he could feel Keith smile into his skin. _Tease_ , Lance thought.

Keith’s kisses continued down, Lance’s eyes were glued to him. Hot kisses turned to biting and sucking the closer Keith got. Lance moaned a low “ _Keith_ ” when he reached the low inside of his thigh. Dark eyes looked up through thick eyelashes at the mention of his name, he smiled and continued without rush. Keith sucked at the sensitive spot, harder this time, and another low long moan left Lance’s mouth.

Keith bite down into the tender flesh, sucking again and Lance lost it. “ _Mhmm ah_.” He breathed as heavy pants left his mouth at the action, he was so hard it hurt. Keith ran his wet tongue over the area then kissed it softly, but not biting. He moved to Lance’s dick. He was at full attention. Already dripping precum.

“This is for the drink.” Keith said before he licked up the side of his dick, catching the dripping precum on his tongue. _Salty_ , he thought, _but_ _not_ _bad_. “ _Dios m_ _ío_ ” Lance moaned out low, shuddering at the action. Keith kissed Lance’s head, licking and sucking as he went.

In one swift motion he took Lance into his mouth, all the way to the hilt and into the back of his throat. Lance moaned again, bucking his hips into Keith’s mouth. Keith gaged at the new presence on his throat, but relaxed and continued to breathe. He pushed his tongue to the shaft applying pressure.

Lance sucked in air when Keith moved up and down, slowly at first. But as Keith’s pace quickened, so did Lance’s ragged breathing. The rhythm Keith set was rigorous. His mouth sucked and his hand pumped in perfect synchronization.

By the noises Lance was making and the sudden rigidness in his body, Keith knew he was close. Keith took Lance deep once more, humming in the process. _“Keith_ ” Lance cried out, surprised by the vibrating sensation, and came. Warm cum shot into the back of Keith’s mouth as he continued to suck Lance dry. Lance arched his back, hands gripping into the sheets.

Keith pulled off with a lecherous pop raising his thumb to his lip, wiping off the lingering cum. Then proceeding to take a long extensive lick over his thumb, cleaning off the cum. He sure knew how to make a show of simple gestures.

Keith raised up, leaning over a complaisant panting Lance, towards his bedside table. “I should have bought you another drink.” Lance said still breathy but content. Sweat was beading at his forehead, making his short fringes stick to his face. Keith just smiled at Lance’s implied compliment. He’d been praised by lovers before, but it was still nice.

When he sat back down Lance saw that he had a dark purple bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other. Keith set the condom down beside him and squeezed out a decent amount of lube. The smell of vanilla and honey filled Lance’s senses. He didn’t peg Keith as a vanilla and honey guy. Keith rubbed the lube between his fingers, warming it as much as possible. “This is gonna be cold.” He said in warning before reaching down and spreading Lance’s cheeks. He circled Lance’s hole, teasing lightly.

Keith pushed his first lube coated finger in with ease. Lance gasped at the sudden entrance, but soon relaxed into the feeling. Lance wasn’t a virgin, he had his fair share of flings and one night stands. But the feeling was always uncomfortable at first. Keith curled his finger, lightly working him open.

When the second finger entered Lance was unconsciously gripping the sheets once more. Keith massaged in and out searching for the bundle of nerves. A sharp moan escaped Lance’s lips, indicating that Keith had found the gland. He stayed on it, pushing over it as he scissored and curled his fingers. Lance’s previous arousal was slowly creeping back up as he was stretched. The perks of being young.

When Keith added a third finger Lance took a shuddering breath and had to remind himself to relax. It didn’t hurt, it was just a lot to handle. Keith must have notice the tension because he leaned forward, bringing his lips to Lance’s in a slow sensual kiss. Lance opened his mouth. Granting Keith more space to deepen the kiss as he continued massaging Lance’s prostate.

After more kissing and massaging Lance was once again a moaning mess beneath Keith. Lance trembled at the sudden removal of Keith’s fingers. Keith leaned back, picking up the condom and ripping it open between his teeth. Sliding it down his own erection.

Lance felt Keith grab his thigh and upper arm, swiftly pulling Lance up and turning him over on his stomach. He had flipped Lance with such ease, it didn’t seem to take any effort at all. Lance guessed that comes with working out.

Keith pulled Lance to his knees and lined up their bodies. Lance sucked in air when he felt Keith’s tip start to push in. Keith was gentle, pulling out slowly and pushing in a little further each time. Keith’s breathing was picking up as he fully sheathed himself.

After a couple more thrusts, Lance was pushing his hips back on Keith, meeting his thrusts. Keith had one hand on Lance’s hip and the other on the back of his neck, pushing him down into the mattress.

As a smooth rhythm was set, Keith picked up the pace. Rolling his hips into Lance with short shallow thrusts aimed at his prostate. With every snap of Keith’s hips, Lance moaned low and loud, trembling at the pleasure. He wasn’t one to be quiet in bed, and it seemed Keith liked that.

The hand on Lance’s neck moved to support Keith’s weight as he leaned over Lance’s back. Keith’s hot breath in Lance’s ear caused a shiver to run down his spine. Lance tilted his head, granting Keith access to his neck. Keith left hot wet kisses across Lance’s jaw and down to his neck, finding the spot he had made earlier. His tongue worked the skin as he continued thrusting in and out. He rolled his tongue over the mark, nibbling and sucking it between his lips and teeth until the small mark was made large and deep red.

Lance was shaking, his body not being able to keep up with each thrust. He was going to cum before Keith. Again. Lance felt the arm on his hip snaking around his side and up his chest. Keith pulled Lance up into his lap and down on his dick. The thrust was deep with just enough pressure to his prostate. It was more than Lance could manage. He tensed and cried out as the sensation pushed him over the edge and came again. Keith pulled Lance up, once more thrusting deep and found his own release.

The dimly lit room was filled with heavy breaths. Lance’s head fell back, resting on Keith’s shoulder. Both of their body’s were sticky with sweat and cum.

“Whoa.” Lance said between heavy pants.

“Yeah.” Was all Keith said between equally heavy breaths. Lance was drained. That was the best sex he’d ever had, hands down. Good body compatibility was no joke. Lance raised up on his knees, shuddering when Keith’s dick slid out of him with a lewd noise.

A hand slide around Lance’s waist pulling him down to the bed. He went willingly, content with following Keith’s lead once more. Lance laid down with Keith at his back, satisfied with being the little spoon. Keith leaned up pulling the duvet up over them. The lust and desire were gone, replaced with satisfaction and exhaustion.

Lance’s eyelids were impossibly heavy. He closed his eyes snuggling back against Keith. _It paid off to hit on pretty boys at the bar,_ Lance thought as he drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Lance hits on Keith in a gay bar and they go back to Keith's place and have sex. btw Keith tops, Lance bottoms.  
> Comment and drop a Kudo! Love Ya and more to come!
> 
> ~Nerd Out


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! School has been garbage... But your comments and kudos make it all better. Anyways, here's the next chapter! As always drop an honest comment cause those are always appreciated!
> 
> ~Nerd Out!

When Keith woke up the space previously occupied was empty. The only evidence that last night had happened was a strip of paper left on his bedside table and the disheveled state of his bed. Keith leaned over the table, picking up the small piece of paper. The note had ‘call me’ written in cursive along with a number.

Keith stretched his neck, tilting it back and forth before running his hand though his hair. His fingers caught in the base of his hair, dragging out the hairband from last night. His scalp tingled from the sudden release; he groaned and massaged his head at the feeling. This was why he never slept with his hair pulled up. With a glance to his alarm clock, he had 30 minutes before he had to leave for work.

With a yawn, Keith flung the covers off of him and stood up. His skin felt sticky due to the fact that he fell asleep right after sex. Deciding on a mandatory shower, he walked to the bathroom. Waiting for the hot water to kick in, he turned to the sink loading his toothbrush. He looked into the mirror to see faint red marks painting the side of his neck staring back.

With a scrunched nose and squinted eyes, he inspected the marks rubbing a hand over them. “When did this happen?” he asked himself trying to recall last night. He had been the one to leave marks on Lance, not the other way around. He turned his head to the right, noticing the lack of marks.

He turned back and the light bulb clicked on, “At the door.” He said to himself. Lance had made quick work of him in such a small window of time. He rubbed his hand over his neck one last time and grabbed his toothbrush, wetting it before he put it in his mouth and stepped into the shower. Because brushing your teeth in the shower saved time. Keith was all about practicality.

The hot water washed over his back, easing the muscles. Keith reflectively rolled his shoulders back straightening up at the sensation. Using the bar of soap and wash cloth, the remainder of last night was quickly washed off.

With a final rinse he turned the shower off and stepped out, tossing his tooth brush back on to the counter and drying off. Tying the towel around his waist he walked to his dresser. He grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser. Then to the closet. The closet consisted of generic white button ups and black dress pants on one side and his street clothes on the other. After tousling his hair with the towel he let it slide off and fall to the ground. He grabbed a pair of slacks and slid them on. He lifted a white shirt from its hanger and pulled it on, not bothering to button it up yet.

Keith walked back into the bathroom, applying deodorant. Leaning one hand on the counter he tousled his damp hair. There was no point in styling it, he always ended up pulling it back by the end of the day. Shiro constantly nagged him about getting a haircut. His view on the topic was “If you’re just going to put it up then just cut it off.” Keith’s argument was “too much work” plain and simple.

Buttoning his shirt, he walked out of the bathroom to his bedside table. He slipped the paper into his pocket along with his phone and left to search for a black tie. He never bothered to hang them, mostly because he took them off immediately upon entering his apartment. Ties were suffocating and if it weren’t mandatory to wear one at work, he’d burn the ones he had.

He found one hanging next to his suit jacket. After shoving his shirt into his pants, he flipped up the collar of his shirt pulling his tie over his head and into place. He straightened his collar out, pulled on his jacket, and headed for the door.

The small wooden table that sat near the door held his keys, wallet, and a picture frame. Keith picked up the picture of him and Shiro. Having just graduated from Academy, he was dressed in his navy blue Police uniform with a framed certificate. Keith's face was quirked in a cheesy grin as Shiro’s arm draped across his shoulder.

Keith smiled to himself, remembering the day he had finally joined the force. He remembers Shiro telling him how proud he was of him. Shiro being his main male role model and inspiration to be a cop, the words meant the world to him. Keith set the picture down, grabbing his gun and badge out of the drawer of the table. Tucking his wallet and keys into his pocket he headed for the door, off to work. Maybe he’d give Lance a call later.

 

* * *

 

_"You make me weak,”_

Lance sang out in the flower shop, drawing the attention of Pidge and Hunk. Lance singing to the flowers while he watered them was nothing new. He had this huge theory that “singing to the flowers makes them happy, and when they’re happy they grow prettier,” he’d told Pidge one time.

_“I wanna die”_

The words came out dramatic, but Lance’s gesture, even more dramatic. Lance leaned away from the daisies he was watering raising the back of his hand to his forehead. Pidge rolled her eyes at the dramatic theatrics. Hunk just chuckled.

_“Just when you said we'd try,_

_Loving, touching, squeezing each other”_

“You sure you didn’t get enough _’Lovin’_ the other night?” Pidge snickered out with air quotations. It had been a 2 days since Lance's tumble in the sheets and he was still on cloud nine from that night.

He’d woken up a couple of hours after falling asleep in Keith's arms and debated just going back to sleep. Instead he had gotten his clothes back on and decided to leave his number. After great sex like that it wasn’t unnatural to want to see each other again.

“Get bent Pidge.” Lance said, slightly peeved that Keith hadn’t given him a call. It had already been a couple days and every time the thought came up, he just pushed it down. If he didn't call it was his loss. Pidge just stuck her tongue out and flicked him off. She hoped off her normal perch on the counter and walked into the back room, no doubt going to raid the downstairs fridge.

He’d been given enough shit from Pidge the first morning after. He had worn a bandana over the hickey on his neck, even coordinated his outfit so the bandana match. And Pidge still knew something was up.

_“It’s not like you to wear a bandana.” Was the line Pidge used to justify her suspicion, “Just take it off.” She said moving closer. It must have been her tone because Lance knew something was up. Lance curtly refused saying it made his outfit whole. Pidge creeped close and when he took a step backwards, he knew his cover was blown. Why would he back up if he didn’t have anything to hide? Oh wait, he wouldn’t._

_“Grab him!” She yelled and it was over. Strong arms wrapped around Lance from behind, keeping him in place as she jumped on him. Ripping the bandana off in one swift movement. Lance had fallen to the ground, dramatically of course, spouting nonsense poetry about betrayal to Hunk._

_“So, this is what it feels like.” He paused. “Knowing the one person you counted on, believed in. Could also turn their back on you. To think, I thought you’d always be on my side. I have to go on. Living in a world where everything I knew was simply a ruse, a lie. Oh, to go on living in a world like this.”_

_“Oh, however will you go on living?” Pidge asked sarcastically at Lance rolling on the floor. “Pointless, meaningless, empty is my heart now that I know the truth you illuded from me.” Lance paused closing his eyes. “And scene.” He said standing up. Hunk clapped as Lance took a bow. Pidge scoffed and rolled her eyes._

_When Lance came up from his bow both Pidge and Hunk were wide eyed staring at his neck. He slapped a hand over it remembering why he had the bandana on originally. But it was too late, Pidge was ginning slyly knowing exactly what activities Lance had partaken in last night._

Lance shuddered, recalling the memory. _Little_ _gremlin_ , he thought but went back to watering his plants. He hadn’t bothered trying to cover it up since the first day. It was fading and Lance didn’t mind the mark that much.

A phone vibrated on the counter next to Hunk. Hunk set his pen down and picked it up “Lance it’s yours.” He said holding it up. “Who is it?” Lance asked setting down his pitcher. Hunk turned the phone back to him, “Not sure, it’s unknown.” _Great_ , Lance thought. _Its probably Lotor with his next ‘mission’._ Lotor always used a different number to contact Lance. Something to do with secrecy blah blah blah.

Lance sigh answering the phone, “What now?” he asked with spite. The person on the other side of the line was quiet for a second. “Uhhh… Is this Lance, Lance McClain?” came an uncertain but deep voice.

It was Keith.

Oh God. It was Keith, and he just yelled at him expecting it to be Lotor. “ _Mierda_.” He sighed to himself “Yes, this is he.” He said in the politest tone possible. “It’s uh, it’s Keith, is this a bad time?” Keith asked tone raising slightly towards the end of his question.

“No!” Lance blurted into the phone earning a head raise from Hunk. Raising a hand to Hunk in apology he turned to head up stairs. “No, I’m not busy at all.” He said soothing his tone. He heard a light chuckle from the other end of the call. He even sounded sexy on the phone. Lance sat at the small round table they used for when Hunk cooked dinner.

“Great” Keith said. “Sorry I didn’t call sooner. I haven’t had a moment off since the other night and works been really hectic and I’ve been carrying your phone number around and…” he stopped, realizing he had said too much. “Yeah.” Keith said shortly but Lance was grinning ear to ear. “It’s fine, were all working adults.” Lance said trying to ease Keith's qualms. “Thanks” Keith said.

“So,” Lance started, “you’ve been carrying my number around?” he asked with a smug tone. A brisk laugh was heard, and Keith replied, “Yeah, I guess I have.” He paused. “The other night was amazing, and I wanted to see you again. Actually, that’s why I’m calling, if that’s okay?” he asked.

“Yes, it's most definitely okay.” Lance replied quickly feeling his heart flutter a bit at Keith saying he wanted to see him again. “Great!” Lance could hear the relief and excitement in Keith’s voice. “I’m off tonight, would you like to go out to dinner? I know a great Sushi place down on 23rd street.”

Lance couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He knew exactly which place Keith was talking about. He was a regular at the sushi bar, being on a first name basis with the owner. “Tonight’s perfect, see you there at 6?” he questioned back. “6 is good, I’ll see you there Lance.” Keith said. “See you then.” Lance said barely containing his excitement until the call ended.

Lance jumped out of the chair, slamming his knee against the table in the process but to giddy to let out the string of curses he usually would. Lance turned to run down the stairs yelling “HUNKKKKK! You’re never gonna believe who that was on the phone!” he yelled jumping down the last couple of stairs twirling in the air.

The look on Hunk’s face was the exact opposite of what he was expecting. He sat rigid on the stool behind the register. His face was sober, eyes widened trying to convey a secret message. “What’s wrong?” he asked furrowing his brow. Hunk just motioned with his eyes to the left. Lance turned and his breath caught, stiffening at the sight before him.

Lotor stood by the shelves of potted plants, inspecting the marigolds with a soft smile. Seeing an attractive man looking at flowers with a gentle face would be a turn on for anyone. Except not this man. At first glance you’d never suspect him to be the sadistic boss of the Galra Mafia, no. Maybe a well-respected businessman but never a crime lord.

Lotor turned to face Lance. His silver hair trailing him from where it was pulled back in a low tie at the base of his neck. He wore another form fitting suit, midnight blue this time. His jacket remained open revealing more of his silver undershirt that clung just tight enough to show how fit he was, but loose enough that he was popping buttons.

“And who was that on the phone?” He asked cocking a grin. He took long strides towards Lance. Maybe they only seemed lengthy because of his long legs, but he was closing the distance between him and Lance in no time. Not wanting to be hovered over again, Lance made way to where Hunk was.

“No one.” Lance replied avoiding the question. “Hunk, would you give us a minute?” he asked setting his hand on Hunk’s shoulder, giving him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Hunk rose from the seat, passing Lance to head into the back room.

While he and Pidge both helped Lance pull off the robberies, they weren’t responsible for Lance's current predicament. Lotor was a deranged lunatic and he didn’t want Hunk or Pidge anywhere near him. Lotor was his problem and his alone. If only he hadn’t been so young, so desperate, so naïve.

“Mmmm.” Lotor hummed not prying for an answer to his question. Instead he just studied Lance. Looked him up and down, but not saying anything.

“Is there something you need?” Lance asked in exasperation. He took a seat on the stool Hunk had been occupying. He was tired. Tired of when something good happened something equally terrible occurred. Lotor coming to his shop twice with in a week was peculiar and he didn’t want to know why he was receiving the uncharacteristic amount of attention.

Lotor walked over to him but it wasn’t till he was closer that Lance realized he’d fucked up. The counter ran into the wall perpendicularly and the stool was right in the 90 degree angle. Promptly cornering him and giving Lotor a major height advantage. _Shit_.

When the space between them was closed the look in Lotor’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “Was the one on the phone the one who gave you that?” Lotor asked, dropping his gaze to Lance's neck. “Or is it a different one?” he inquired with a mocking tone.

Lance flushed with anger at Lotor insinuating he was loose enough to sleep with multiple guys at the same time. Yes, Lance did sleep around. He enjoyed being young and having a sex life, but he liked to be at least faithful to whoever his current fling was. Especially when said fling was amazing in bed.

“That’s none of your fucking business Lotor.” He said with spite. No matter how much Lotor scared him, he always managed to piss him off more. It was always easier to be angry then afraid. Lotor just smiled and rested his hand on the counter, taking on a nonchalant stance. He stayed still for a moment. The last time Lance snapped at him he got backhanded to next week.

As Lotor raised his hand, Lance froze in place, closing his eyes tight waiting for the impact to come. When he felt the brush of finger tips over the fading hickey, he opened his eyes. Lotor had moved closer, being almost in his face.

“I see your using the skills I taught you.” Lance trembled, eyes wide, at the low voice Lotor used to say skills. His times with Lotor were short but he’d remember them for the rest of his life. The long nights he spent by Lotor’s side still haunted his dreams. The times he use to enjoy until they because grossly twisted in Lotor’s hands. Lotor used two fingers to apply pressure over the spot, gently massaging it.

Quivering at the touch Lotor chuckled, “He must have been pretty skilled, seeing as he found one of your sweet spots, and knew to used it.” What was Lance expecting, Lotor knew his body better than anyone. He was the one who could make Lance putty in his hands.

“Was he good to you? Better than me?” Lotor’s voice was deeper then Keith’s but nowhere near as sensual. The thought of Keith brought Lance from his haze.

He slapped the hand at his neck away. “My sex life is none of your business. Now I’ll ask again, what do you want Lotor?” Lance asked without holding back his irritation.

“Oh yes.” Lotor feinted ignorance, like he could forgot why he came to begin with. He leaned back out of Lance's space, “A job.” He said as if that explained why he had come in person.

“You should’ve just called, like you usually do when you need something.” Lance's suspicion was growing, he never set jobs up so close together. “Well I would, usually, but I wanted to see you.” Lotor said hovering closer once again. Sweet words, Lance had heard them and fallen for them before. But now was different, he was different.

“Save your sweet nothings for some one else.” Lance said brushing him off. Lotor returned with a considerably genuine smile and moved closer. He had recovered the space that he had given Lance before. “Pity.” Lotor said, “I remember when those words were all it took to make you blush.” Lance glared, fighting off the embarrassment the only way he knew how to. Anger.

“What do I need to steal this time?” Lance asked frowning as he stood from the stool. Lotor took a step back, reading the atmosphere for once and not being a dick, allowing Lance the space he needed. It was somehow nice, seeing that Lotor was capable of not being a dick all the time. The small moment without assery was quickly ruined, “Getting straight to the point as usual Lance, that’s so like you to skip the foreplay and just dive in.” Lotor said leaning on the counter once more.

Lance stayed tall in his place. It didn’t matter how close Lotor's face was to his, he was not about to let Lotor win this. “Quit harassing me and tell me what I need to do.” He said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. The grin on Lotor’s face just grew as he leaned back. He stuck a hand into the inside pocket of his jacket, retrieving a picture.

Tossing the picture down on the counter Lotor stepped back. Lance visibly relaxed at the action. He knew Lotor got his kicks from cornering and tormenting him, from watching Lance squirm under his gaze. But at this point it didn’t matter. “I want it by the end of the week.” He said turning to leave. “I’ll be in touch my little minx.”

He didn’t like the “endearment”, as Lotor called it, but he’d been called worse. Lance pushed the derogative pet name to the back of his mind. He had bigger things to worry about, such as how he was going to steal the sapphire encrusted pendant that laid in the picture on his counter.

And what he was going to wear for his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end!!! *Gasp* A secret love between Lotor and Lance??? What was he thinking? find out soon... hopefully!
> 
> ~Nerd Out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My homies, dudes, friends, pretties, and lovelies. It is once again time for a new chapter. The comments you write me make my cold little heart warm. I love you all and thank you for the time you took to write them. Also, how do we feel about the different songs in each chapter??? Let me know!
> 
> And now, without further ado, the next chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> ~Nerd out

_“When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you”_

Frank Sinatra’s smooth voice filtered through the flower shop. Lance was sweeping up the potting soil that didn’t seem to make its way into the pot. Pidge was at her usual perch atop the counter. She was typing on her computer, leaning back against the glass window with her legs stretched across the small counter. Lance found it comical that her legs were just shy of being the length of the counter. She was so tiny, but so aggressive in all her tininess.

Hunk sat on the stool behind the counter with on leg propped on the other. He was flipping through one of the floral magazines Lance kept around the shop. Lance could only hear whispers of the conversation they were having. He got the gist of it, Olkari Inc., biodegradable fuel, science stuff. Nerds. Lance just continued thinking about the other night.

_“And the way you look tonight.”_

“Hmmm” Lance hummed to himself, it had been the perfect night. Never in the history of Lance McClain’s dating career, had a first date gone so well. Lance had been on cloud nine all yesterday and today was no different. Keith had been the perfect gentleman. It’s cliché to say, but he just knew all the right things to say to make Lance's heart flutter.

_Two nights ago_

_Lance was outside leaning against the brick wall of the sushi joint. He checked his watch, 5:53. The shop was within walking distance of the restaurant and Lance had left early to avoid being late. But it seems he left a little too early, considering he’d already been there for at least 10 minutes. He wasn’t supposed to arrive till 6 but like his mother said better early then late._

_Lance readjusted his dark blue button up for what seemed to be the fiftieth time. The nerves mixed with excitement were getting to him. Lance, while batting for the other team, had been sitting the bench for quite a while. Last relationship sinking like a ship filled with toxic gas and all._

_He finally got his collar to lay down precisely how he wanted it to. He’d tried on several different outfits before Pidge had just yelled at him to pick one already._

_Flashback within a flashback ~3hours earlier_

_“Laaannnceeee!” Pidge yelled from where she sat on Lance's bed. “Just pick a quiznaking outfit already.” This was outfit number seven and Pidge was done. She had both hands on either side of her face slowly dragging down and stretching the skin on her face._

_“Language.” Hunk said and sent Pidge a small glare. She returned the glare, because no one tells Pidge what to do but Matt. And even then, it’s like a 50/50 chance of her listening._

_“Listen. Lance sweetie.” Pidge said in a sincere tone. The next part not so sincere. “It’s not that I don’t care about your date, honestly. I don’t just have a major exam tomorrow I need to pass. But if I fail, I blame you entirely.” She said accusingly. “Besides the man’s seen the whole package already. If he didn’t already like it, he wouldn’t ask it out.” She finished smirking. What a crude tiny gremlin she was._

_Lance narrowed his eyes, “I’m gonna ignore the part where you referred to me as an ‘it’, and say that’s probably the most encouraging thing you’ve ever said.” There was hope in Pidge, and then it was over. “Now help me pick out an outfit.” He continued with a smile._

_“ugghhhh” Pidge groaned and fell back on Lance's bed. “Idiots. I’m surrounded by idiots.”_

_“And I still don’t have an outfit Scar, now either be helpful or be helpful, those are the only choices.” Lance said curtly. Pidge’s only response was an eye roll. Hunk’s was much more helpful. He moved from where he’d been sitting on the bed and grabbed the dark blue button up and tan shorts. “Lance it’s not your clothes that he asked out, it’s you. And if he can’t appreciate you for who you are then he doesn’t deserve you.” Hunk said in a soothing voice._

_~end flashback within a flashback._

_Lance smiled to himself as he remembered Hunks words. Hunk was his oldest friend and he always seemed to know just want to say. ‘Maybe he’s psychic’, Lance thought to himself as he scrolled though social media._

_He was looking down, stalking a floral page when a pair of old skool black vans came into his vision. He quickly looked up only to stop moving. ‘Whoa’ was all his intellectual brain could manage to think._

_Keith was dressed in a faded red tee that was tight in all the important places. He had paired the shirt with a classic black flannel and black jeans. The top half of his hair was pulled back in a messy man bun. Lance hadn’t realized he’d been staring so long. ‘Say something!’ his brain screamed._

_“Whoa.” Was all that came out. ‘Not that idiot!’ He mentally screamed. “Uhhh I m-mean you look great Keith.” He stammered out quickly looking away to avert eye contact. He could feel the heat of the blush covering his face. ‘Number 1 smooth talker with a foot in his mouth, yep that’s me, Lance McClain. How you doin?’_

_A deep chuckle came from the man across from him. Lance looked back to see the man smiling. “You look quite amazing yourself.” Keith replied. “Blue is a really nice color on you, matches your eyes.” He said with a soft smile._

And with the one line and smile Lance was smitten. He found himself back in the real world bent over the top of the broom with a faint blush and smile. Only bits and pieces remain after that. The conversation flowed so well between them. There wasn’t a need to ask random questions to prevent that awkward first date silence. Keith had walked him back, giving Lance a quick kiss on the cheek and making sure he made it into the shop before hailing a cab to leave.

“No, adding another heat flow regulator would not decrease the chances of crystallization in colder weather. All that would do is increase the unintended byproduct, making it the same as the last biofuel.” Hunk’s raised voice hit Lances ears, and gone was his dark haired daydream.

_Odd_ , Lance thought. It was usually Pidge who started the yelling. Lance turned to see what the commotion was about.

“I’m not saying add another one. I’m saying replace the original one. The organic components aren’t restraining the formula it’s the synthetic reactants. They’re the cause of the byproduct that’s killing our environment.” Pidge said back. The laptop that had been on her lap was now on the counter. She had turned her back to Lance and was now facing Hunk. Hunk was facing Pidge. His magazine forgotten on the counter next to the laptop.

“The only way to decrease the byproduct and increase the sufficiency is to find a heat flow regulator that is composed of organic material that stays liquid in below freezing temperature.” Hunk retorted to Pidge. Lance didn’t understand a lick of what was being said.

“The best way to decrease byproduct is to reduce or replace the old synthetic products with new, non-toxic synthetic materials that have a comparable composition to the original organic compounds to prevent the distillation of the fuel. This also decreases the reliance on natural resources.” Pidge was at a quiet shout when she finished. Lanced just rolled his eyes.

Pidge squinted hers and said, “There’s only one way to decide who’s right.” Hunk must have understood what she was talking about because the next word was said in complete unison.

“Lance!” They said, both turning to look over at him. “Which theory is better? Finding a better organic heat flow regulator to maintain liquification at low temperatures or using a synthetic non-toxic heat flow regulator to prevent distillation?” Hunk asked.

Lance stood there. Then closed his eyes and put his hand to his chin as if in deep thought. He hummed then opened his eyes “It’s got to be… Hmmm” a pause, “The first one.”

A victorious _yes_ and a discouraged groan sounded from the table at the same time. “Why’d I even consider Lance would know which one was correct.” Pidge said holding her face in her hands with another groan.

“Hey, I know some stuff.” Lance said defensively. Lance knows his friends are on a different level, but he can be smart too.

“Says the one who said a dolphin was a fish.” Pidge retorted quickly resulting in a burst of laugher from both her and Hunk.

“You and I both know how drunk I was that night!” Lance yelled over their laughter. It only enticed them to be louder. Pidge had her head thrown back and Hunk was doubled over when the bell to the front door chimed.

A deep chuckle came from the door way followed by “They’re just as lively as you said they’d be.” Lance turned around quickly to see the man who made him melt with a smile. Keith stood holding a cup carrier filled with coffees. He had his hair pulled back in a low bun. The short fringes at the front of his hair line were even more unruly then usual. The hair could be explained by the rest of his outfit.

Keith wore a pair of black running shoes paired with joggers and a matching jacket tied around his waist. The whole ensemble was black except for the loose gray tank that left his arms exposed. Lance was a religious man because his mother, and by no means was he sacrilegious. But in that moment, he couldn’t believe only one God made the man before him, he needed more people to thank. Lance knew he was staring, but it was really hard not to.

“How long do you think he’s gonna stare at him?” came from behind him. Lance turned to shoot Pidge a glare.

“Pidge I presume,” Keith said before Lance could tell her to shove off. “And Hunk, right?”

“And you must be the one that makes lover boy’s pants over there tight?” Pidge bantered back hopping off the table. “Pidge!” Lance yelled turning three shades pink. _I will not regret this, I will not regret this,_ was the silent mantra in Lance's head.

Lance had called Keith yesterday to invite him over for a quick visit and to finally meet his two best friends. He figured Hunk and Pidge would be in the shop and Keith had the morning off, so it was convenient timing. Plus, there never really was a good time to introduce Pidge to new people. She was pretty abrasive, but Lance wouldn’t have her any other way.

An unexpected deep chuckle came from Keith. “She sure has a mouth on her, I like it.” Keith said before walking further into the shop. _He… likes her_ , Lance thought. The shock must have been apparent because Keith just snorted and walked past Lance to the counter. “The name’s Keith, and between us I do a little more then make his pants tight.” Keith finished with a wink in Lance's direction.

For a second, it was almost as if the world was still. Then Pidge snorted and everyone laughed, he fit in perfectly. Hunk put out his hand “Hunk, nice to meet you Keith.” Keith took the offered hand and shook it. Lance set his broom against the wall and walked towards the group.

“Lance, you know you usually have crappy taste but this one’s not too bad.” Pidge said. Lance mumbled an “I do not…” And Keith quirked his brow at her.

“That means she likes you too.” Hunk managed. Keith tilted his head back in a notion of understanding.

“Well maybe you’ll like me more after this.” Keith held up the coffee. “Ah bribery, my favorite form of persuasion.” Pidge said in a slightly sinister tone. _Interesting,_ he thought. Keith picked up the first cup and read off “vanilla iced coffee with almond milk” Hunk raised his hand, _cute_. “A black coffee with… 13 sugars.”

“Yep.” was all she said, grabbing the coffee and hopping back on the counter

Next cup “and an iced caramel macchiato with extra caramel.” He finished handing the cup to Lance. “Thanks” Lance said placing a kiss on Keith's cheek and joining the rest around the counter. “Ugh, not in front of Hunk’s virgin eyes please!” Pidge said dramatically.

“Not anymore.” Hunk mumbled taking a sip of coffee and causing quiet the commotion. Lance gasped and Pidge screeched.

“How could you not tell me?” Lance cried, “Are we not best friends?” he finished putting his elbows on the counter and face in his hands. Pidge pushed her glasses up on her nose, “It’s the girl that works in the bookstore on main.”

Hunk almost spit his drink out. She turned to face him, looking down her nose with a smirk on her face. “It is, isn’t it?”

“How’d you know?” he asked slowly going from tan to a bright red. Pidge laughed “Remember that time when we went to buy that engineering manual and you asked her to look at the software update on your laptop?” she asked, and Hunk nodded. “Hunk man, you’re literally a Mechanical Engineering major, minoring in Computer science. I also have both my eyes and ears. How would I not know?” Pidge asked arrogantly.

“Plus, you blush every time you talk to her.” She finished smugly. Hunk sank down in his seat covering his face with his hands.

Keith looked down at his watch, “Looks like it’s time for me to head out. It was nice meeting you guys, I enjoyed it but work calls.” Pidge and Hunk both thanked Keith for the coffee and said good bye. Lance said bye and Keith leaned in and kissed Lance's forehead. “I’ll call you.” He said and walked out the door.

Lance made his way back to the counter. “So, where does he work?” Pidge asked. Lance furrowed his brow in thought for a second, then the crease deepened “I honestly don’t know…” Lance replied. The topic had never come up the other night and he just hadn’t thought to ask.

“Ehh, doesn’t matter. We have more important things to worry about.” Pidge said changing the topic. “We got a Pendant to steal.”

_______________________________

The spandex of Lance's black body suit felt tighter than it usually did. Maybe he should cut back on the sweets for a bit, but how could Lance refuse Hunk’s homemade… anything really. Lance pinch his side, earning a disconcerting look from Pidge. “What are you doing?” she asked from the other side of the van.

“I’m seeing if I’m squishier than usual.” Lance said simply. “Maybe I should cut back on Hunks’ cooking.” Pidge just narrowed her eyes, mouth slightly agape, wondering if she’d ever be able to understand Lance.

Pushing that thought aside, she continued to type on her laptop. They were parked a street down from the antique shop where the pendant was being displayed. This hit would be easier than the last one because the security wasn’t nearly as tight.

Diamonds to Pendant, there was quite a difference. Usually they hit higher end items and this one bugged Pidge a little. Yeah, the pendant had sapphires in it, but it wasn’t nearly worth the value of the previous targets. Lotor most definitely had an ulterior reason for wanting this pendant.

“Alright Lance, you remember the plan, right?” Pidge asked. Lance nodded his head. “Yeah I got it. Swoop in like a modern day Vincenzo Peruggia, minus the getting caught, and be back before you realize how quite it is when I’m gone.” He said with some signature finger guns and a grin.

“Lance buddy” Hunk started to tell him how nice the silence was but Lance interrupted. “I’m gonna stop you right there Hunk. I know how lonely you are in the silence I leave when I’m gone. Especially when your only company is the clicking of the gremlin’s computer keys.”

“Says the one that’s a failure without us…” mumbled Pidge. “Yes yes Pidge, I am but a complete failure without my two partners in the said ‘metaphorical and actual’ crime.” Lance finished for her. Lance picked up the blue orchid he had packed for his mission.

“Again with that damn flower.” Pidge mumbled and rolled her eyes.

“Hey, if I’m going to do that demon spawns dirty work, I may as well try to enjoy it.” Lance said twirling the blue orchid in hand before carefully storing it in one of his many belt pockets. “Plus, it’s kinda fun.” He finished by putting in his earpiece and flicking down his blue glasses. He pushed the button on the side of the glasses, activating them. Pidge had placed a camera in one of the lenses giving her a live stream of what was happening.

“Camera is syncing in 3. 2. 1.” Pidge said staring at her screen. “And we’re a go.”

“Okay Lance, its time to do your thing.” Hunk said from the front. “Be safe buddy.”

“Always am Hunk.” Lance said pulling on his black jacket before walking casually out into the night. He took a left going down the back alley of the apartments next to the antique shop. Pidge had scoped out the apartment building’s blueprints earlier and found a fire escape that would serve as Lance's point of entry.

Pidge’s voice crackled in his ear, “Just a little further Lance.” Lance started taking off the jacket he had put on. It was one of Hunk’s old jackets that he didn’t use, and Lance needed to blend and cover his ‘accessories’. It was a win win. When the alley started to dead end Lance knew he was close. The alley was L shaped, separating the antique shop and the apartment complex, running behind the apartments.

Lance stepped up to the ladder as he finished removing his jacket. He set the jacket on one of the metal steps and started to climb. “Eros to Athena, I am heading up the ladder”

A scoff came through the comm. “Eros? Athena? Really Lance, code names?” Pidge questioned. “Yes Athena” Lance replied as he continued up. “Not that I don’t like mine, Athena’s a bad ass, but who let you pick code names?” she continued to question.

Hunk spoke up before Lance could reply, “and why did you choose Eros?” Pidge cackled on the other end, “Cause he’s in love with Keeeeith.” Hunk joined in the laughter as heat crept up Lance's face. “No I’m not” he tired, very poorly, to defend himself. “I’m just a very lovable person.” He finished. “Yeah yeah lover boy, keep climbing.” Pidge smarted back. Lance grumbled at being ignored, but continued up.

When he finally reached the bottom of the third story set of windows he stopped. The antique store was only two stories, putting his feet a smidge higher than the roof. “Alright Pidge time to work your magic.” Lance said into his comm. “Don’t you mean Athena, Eros?” Pidge said smugly.

“You’re never gonna let that go are you?” Lance sighed.

“Not in this lifetime.” Pidge said smugly. “Time to get to work.”

Lance could visualize Pidge intertwining her fingers and thrusting them forward as he vividly heard every knuckle crack. He winced but waited patiently for her to finish. Lance, being the technologically declined member of the group, couldn’t fathom how Pidge was able to type so fast. But when a short “Done” filtered through his earpiece, he knew it was time. Any alarms would we cut for the next hour.

Taking a deep breath Lance pushed off the stairs, jumping across the span of the alley and down onto the roof of the antique building. Lance bent his knees and pushed forward on impact, cushioning the fall with a quick roll. “Ow” he huffed as he stood. He arched his back giving a little stretch. While he was getting better at the whole ‘thief’ thing, he was still wasn’t top tier.

“Okay Lance, it’s time for the hard part.” Pidge said. “I know, initiating phase 2.” Lance replied looking around the roof. A metal roof vent located close to the edge of the building stuck up about half a foot and Lance smirked, perfect. He walked to the vent, pulling the propelling line from his belt. Hooking it around the vent several times and the latching it and giving the line a hard security tug.

Lance could feel his heartbeat quicken; he tugged the line again for safe keeping. No shift or movement. “It only goes down from here” he said into the piece before backing himself towards the edge. The first step is skeptical, slow and testing. Lance leans back to the point his whole body is over the edge.

“Would you hurry the hell up Lance? You’re always so dramatic.” Pidge’s voice was sharp. Lance just rolled his eyes but continued to the second story window. When he was in front of the window he retrieved a small suction cup and glass cutter from his belt. He placed the cup close to the base of the window near the lock, and pushed it onto the glass.

Turning the small laser on, he cut a circle just big enough for his hand. Grabbing the suction he gave a slight pull and the glass came free. Careful of the glass edges, Lance reached a gloved hand into the window and clicked the locks up. Sliding his hand out he planted his feet and pushed up. No alarm, that’s good.

Lance slid into the room but stopped immediately. “You seeing what I’m seeing?” Lance asked Pidge. “What a bloody mess.” Pidge said from the other side. “I never thought I’d see a place messier than an engineer’s college dorm room but man was I wrong.” The large area had boxes upon boxes, and random items were scattered across the room. It would take hours to find the pendant. Hours that Lance didn’t have.

“Are you sure the pendant is even on the second floor?” Lance questioned. He was answered with the clicking of keys. “Pidge.” He said again after a minute. “Hold on, I got something for this.” She replied. There was another long pause until Pidge spoke again.

“Check this out Lance,” she said. “Initiate scan.” When the words left her mouth a fanned ray of light shot out of the glasses and scanned the room top to bottom. The scan identified every object within seconds. “Not on this side of the room” Pidge said, “scan another area.”

Following the orders, Lance walked further into the room and let Pidge initiate the scan. “Hey Pidge, next time you do something this cool, let me know.” He said into the comm but continued walking, letting the glasses do all the work.

Lance turned to a sign reading ‘inventory’ plastered on the back of a door. “Uhhh Pidge” Lance said questioningly, “I think I know why this place looks like a hoarders paradise.” Lance could practically see the eye roll in Pidges sigh. He walked towards the door and pushed it open. “At least you got to show off the new tech.” Lance said, an attempt at encouraging Pidge.

The new room over was much cleaner. Well, it had been dusted within the past year, that was for sure. The glass show boxes lined the walls and counters. The glasses scanned once more, this time flashing green as the outline of the pendant was found. Lance walked over to the shadow box housing the pendant. “That’s the one Lance.” Pidge said, “Grab it and let’s go.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He opened the box and took the pendant for the hooks holding it in place. Tucking the pendant into one of his belt pockets he retrieved the orchid from the other. Placing the flower across the hooks. He shut the box and turned to leave the way he came.

“Athena to Eros, Athena to Eros.” Pidge said through the earpiece. “Let’s get the hell out of here, it’s past Hunk’s bedtime and I haven’t slept in days.” Lance rolled his eyes but he didn’t argue. Thieves had the worst hours of operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making it to the end, solid. Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed (which I hope you did) drop a kudos and a comment! You can honestly just tell me how your day's going! I love your comments and you!
> 
> ~Nerd out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I try to be consistent in posting but the only consistent thing in my life is inconsistency. Anyways the chapter has a little non-con and blood. Not like super gory... there's not too much blood...
> 
> Anyways if you don't want to read that part just skip the italic part in the beginning and just read the notes at the bottom. For those of you that are here, thank you, Ily, and I hope you're having a great life. Drop a comment and correct my spelling/grammar if you have to. I am no English major. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Nerd out until you reach the bottom ;p

_“Mhmmm.” Lance moaned low; His prostate being thoroughly teased by Keith’s curling fingers. Keith sat in between his legs, slowing working Lance open. He watched as each brush over Lance's prostate sent a shiver down his back._

_Keith smirked at the brunet’s reactions. Lance was already achingly hard and Keith hadn’t touched his dick once. Keith leaned up, planting hard kisses up Lance's chest, stopping once he reached his lips. His stomach lightly brushed the tip of Lance's cock._

_The action could have been an accident but Lance knew better. “Tease” Lance gasped at Keith. Keith smiled, knowing Lance saw through his innocent look. His smile turned to a smirk when he planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth, but moved down._

_Keith continued to work Lance open, slipping in a third finger. He kissed the top of Lance's member, slipping his tongue out over the slit. The cry that left Lance's lips only enticed Keith to do more. Keith licked suggestively up Lance’s cock, taking in the whimper that left Lance's lips._

_Lance's hands pulled through dark locks as Keith's mouth took his dick in one go. He could feel the tip hit the back of Keith's mouth and it was all too much. The warm, the fingers, Keith's tongue. Lance closed his eyes, a strangled cry started to leave his lips as he grew closer to cumming. But the heat around his cocked pulled off and the sensation stopped._

_“Keith” The name came out more of a whimper then a moan. Orgasm rejecting, Lance thought, of course. The smirk on Keith's lips told Lance he had planned the timing perfectly._

_Keith leaned forward, placing hand on Lance's cheek, kissing him again. The kiss was deep and slow, passionate. The type of kiss that made Lance melt. Keith withdrew his fingers from Lance's hole, drawing a whine from Lance at the emptiness. Keith kissed his forehead, lining himself up with Lance's hole._

_One last kiss and Keith moved his hand to rest on Lance's hip, the other supporting his weight. “Breath baby” Keith soothed, as he pushed into Lance. Lance sucked his teeth but relaxed into the man’s strong arms. Slow shallow thrust became deeper as Lance took Keith's full length. Lance shuddered as he felt Keith pull out._

_With a roll of hips Lance gasped, shivering at the fullness. The pace was slow, sensual, and leisure. Lance relaxed into the rhythm, closing his eyes, giving in to the slow building pleasure._

_Lance twitched his nose as something tickled the side of his face. He wrinkled his nose, trying to brush off the feeling. “Oh Lance” a voice cooed from above him. “I thought you liked my hair down when we made love.” The word ‘love’ was stretched and mocking. Lances eyes shot open and a cry feel from his lips as the man who haunted Lance's dreams thrusted hard into him._

_The pace Lotor set was harsh, so unlike the measured thrusts from before. The gentle hand that was once Keith's was crushing Lance, pushing and pulling him to Lotor's whim. Lance could only stare in horror at the cold blue eyes that had replaced Keith’s warm brown._

_Lance could feel hot tears run down his face as Lotor continued to brutally thrust into him. His previous moans turned into hiccups as Lance tried to catch his breath between tears. Lotor leaned forward, hovering over and holding Lance in place by the throat. He could feel the warm puff of Lotor's exhale at the crook of his neck._

_Lance knew the sensitive area all too well, it was the sweet spot where Keith had left numerous hickeys. Lance froze as Lotor placed a kiss on his neck, then licked over the spot. He worried the spot between his teeth for a moment, taking the skin into consideration. Lotor's next movement happened too fast. A scream tore from Lance's throat when Lotor's teeth sunk into his neck._

_The tears welling up in Lance's eyes blurred his vision. Lance whimpered; He could feel the retracting of Lotor’s teeth through the throbbing of his neck. He tried to blink away the tears as Lotor rose above him but the task seemed impossible._

_“I love the way you scream my little fox.” Lotor's voice traveled over Lance, his lips painted red with blood from Lance's neck. Lance turned his face away, squeezing his eyes closed._

_Lotor grabbed the sides of Lance's face with one hand, forcing his attention back to him. Lotor leaned down and Lance inhaled a sharply. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as Lotor's red lips drew closer to his own. The pressure of the kiss was first, then the metallic taste of blood filled his senses as Lotor forced his tongue into Lance's._

Lance gasped awake, shooting forward out of bed. He could feel his heart beating in his ears. The phantom taste of iron still lingering in his mouth. His breaths were quick and he was sticky with a cold sweat. His cheeks were wet with tear. He’d been crying outside of dreamworld as well.

There was a pressure across his abdomen and Lance froze. The gray sheets draped across his legs were not the blue sheets that belonged on his bed. He pushed the weight off of him only to be answered with a huff and a dip in the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Came Keith's sleepy voice, laced with concern. Light from the street filtered through the windows above the bed, showing a mop of dark hair and a worried face. Lance took a deep breath, still shaky from the nightmare.

“Just a bad dream.” He said, but Keith still sat up. He cupped Lance's face and Lance couldn’t help but lean into the touch. Keith wiped the tears from his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked in a smooth tone. Hearing Keith's voice was already calming him. Lance sighed, “No, I’ll be fine.”

Keith smiled softly at Lance, pulling him down into his embrace. Lance snuggled into the broad chest in front of him. One of Keith's hands cradled Lance's head and the other rubbed soothing circles into his back. Lance laid there in Keith's arms, listening to his deep even breaths. Lance closed his eyes falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

The smell of pancakes and the quiet sound of singing served as Lance's wake up call. He blinked awake, taking in the gray sheets that did not belong to him. A deep breath and the light smell of Keith's body wash and food filled his senses, and a smile spread across Lance's face

It had been 4 weeks since Lance and Keith's fateful meeting at the bar and it had been the best 4 weeks of Lance's life. Lance arched his back into a stretch. He left out a sigh and relaxed back into the bed, just soaking up the moment. This had been the first time he’d slept over at Keith's place and the wakeup was already making up for his horrible nightmare.

Lance shook his head as if to shake the thought from his mind. With one final huff he pushed himself out of bed. The ground was a scatter of clothing articles and Keith's duvet. With a quick scan of the room, Lance located his red polka dotted boxers. Not like they were very hard to find. He shimmied them on and walked out of the bedroom.

_“When the lights,_

_go down, in the City.”_

Keith's voice filtered through the room. _Journey huh?_ Lance thought. He pegged Keith as more the Metallica or Black Sabbath kind of guy. The singing was soft, almost a mixture between humming and actual words.

_“And the sun,_

_shines on the bay.”_

Lance turned the corner, following the sound. He stopped to lean against the wall when he saw Keith in front of the stove top. “What?” Keith asked startling Lance. He hadn’t made a noise after getting out of bed. “No quip about my get up, or is it too early for that?” Keith called back with a glance and a smirk.

The sight that appeared before him was one he wished he could take a picture of and frame. Keith stood with a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. He was flipping a pancake in a pair of gray boxers and an apron. Lance couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips, his crappy nightmare induced mood was cleared in an instant.

“And here I am, wondering what I did for you to dress up for little ole me.” Keith hummed in response when Lance peppered kisses on the side of his neck. The kisses turned more intimate as Lance got more and more carried away.

“I swear Lance, if you give me another hickey I’ll give you one on your forehead.” The tone of Keith's voice was joking, but Lance could hear some certainty that he really would follow through with his threat. Lance pulled back from Keith’s neck to see the red spots that already painted the area. Lance just hummed with content, and nuzzled into the crook of Keith’s neck.

Keith chuckled at the action, “There’s a stack of pancakes under that plate if you’re hungry.” He said motioning to the plate with another plate on top of it. Lance could feel his stomach knot and grumbled at the mentioning of food.

Lance flipped the plate over to find not only pancakes, but blueberry pancakes. Lance picked one up and bit into it, tilting his head back and moaning.

Keith chucked shooting a smirk in Lance's direction, “And here I thought I was the only one that could make you moan like that.”

“Mhmm, my God these are amazing” Lance said turning back to Keith. “How did you make them taste so good?” he questioned. The only answer he got was another smile as Keith returned to his task at hand.

“Fine don’t tell me. Just know you have to make them for me, forever.” He shot back. A deep chuckle came from Keith “Yeah yeah, just shut up and eat. Coffee is in the pot, creamer in the fridge.” Lance rolled his eyes but complied with a smile.

He walked by Keith planting a kiss on his cheek and walking to the coffee machine. A mug was already set out for him. _What a lucky man I am_ , Lance thought to himself as he poured his coffee. He gathered a plate of pancakes, his coffee, and syrup that he snagged from the fridge when he was getting the creamer, and sat in a stool at the bar.

The last 2 weeks had been peaceful. The last time Lance had seen Lotor was when he’d given him the picture of the sapphire pendant. Lotor had one of his lackies come pick the stolen item up the next night so Lance had dodged a bullet there. Any day without Lotor was a lucky one. Lance took a sip of his coffee and mulled over the dream he had.

A shiver ran down his spine remembering the blood coating Lotor's lips. His blood, on Lotor's lips. The sweet taste of coffee in his mouth turned bitter at the thought. That wasn’t an image he’d be erasing from his mind anytime soon. As Lance stared into his coffee mug he could feel his face scrunch in aversion toward the thoughts .

“Lance.” Keith said. His voice was sharp, holding a note of concern and drawing Lance's attention.

“Yeah.” He answered looking over at Keith. He was completely turned to face Lance and the look on his face was one of worry. Keith's dark eyebrows were knitted together and his lips slightly pursed. “What’s up?” Lance asked.

“I’ve been calling you.” Keith said gently, “Are you sure you’re okay? You seemed pretty freaked out last night.” he paused waiting for a response. Lance just looked back into his coffee. The silence stretched until Lance felt a gentle touch on his arm.

“Lance,” Keith tried once more for his attention. He opened his mouth again, most likely for reassuring words but Lance didn’t want to hear them. “No.” Lance stated meeting Keith’s eyes. The dream was too fresh in his mind to rehash right now, and Lotor was never his ideal topic of discussion. Especially not with Keith.

Keith's mouth shut with an audible click. It must have been the look in Lance's eyes or the tone of voice but Keith was silenced from pushing further. He could recognize a line that shouldn’t be crossed, and like the smart man he was Keith knew he needed to stop toeing it before he went too far.

It seemed like an eternity before Lance dropped his eyes from Keith’s. “If you need someone to talk to, I’m here you know.” The sincerity in Keith's voice made Lance take a deep breath. He moved his hand to rest on Keith's, intertwining their hands. “I know. Just, another time is all.”

Keith gently squeezed Lance's hand. Bringing his hand to his mouth and placing a feather light kiss on the back of his hand. Lance smiled at the affection, taking in Keith in an apron once more.

“So you cook in an apron huh?” Lance asked. The smirk that plastered Lance’s lips wasn’t his genuine shit eating grin, but it was the much needed push to get out of the delicate situation they were in. Keith opened his mouth to most likely shoot a smart comment back but was interrupted by the ringing of a phone call.

The ringing came from the bedroom, “It’s yours” Keith said as he lifted up his own to show a black screen. Lance huffed but walked back into the bedroom to see Pidge’s icon lighting up on his phone.

The picture was truly comical. The picture had been taken after Pidge had pulled 2 all-nighters for a biochem test. She had been in the delirious giggle fits stage with her glasses upside down and a spoon stuck to her face. The picture was captioned “She is beauty, she is grace, she can stick a spoon to her face.” The very existence of the pictured was detested by Pidge but it always brought a smile to Lance's face, that was for sure.

“Altea’s most unavailable bachelor, what can I do to help you?” Lance answered the phone only to be greeted with a ‘tsk’ from the other end.

“Yes, we get it Lance. You’re getting dicked down better now than ever before.” She replied with annoyance. _What had her panties in a wad?_ Lance asked himself. “It’s almost noon and you should have unlocked the shop for me around 9.” _Ahh, she had to wake up before noon, makes sense._

“Where’s Hunk? He could have let you in.” Lance tried to justify his tardiness by shifting blame. “I’m not the only one with a key you know.” Lance could hear the smirk in Pidge’s voice before she even spoke. “You weren’t the only one getting all hot and bothered last night lover boy. I do believe Hunk had his fair share of ‘ _Lovin’_ last night.”

Lance just rolled his eyes, “We’ll be over in a minute, I’ll tell Keith to get ready.”

“What you gotta go find him? And here I was thinking you were already under him?” Pidge snorted at her own joke. “You know what Pidge, that actually sounds real nice.” Lance moved the phone away from his mouth and called over his shoulder, “Hey Keith! I need you to, as Pidge put it, ‘dick me down’ real quick before we go to the shop. Pidge said she’d love to wait longer.”

“You fucking floozy! Come open the damn door!” She shouted into the phone. It wasn’t even noon and Lance had already succeeded in pissing off the gremlin. It might turn out to be a good day after all.

* * *

 

The very annoyed, very pissed off Pidge, had her arms crossed and her toe tapping the ground. She could easily be mistaken for a grade schooler with her small stature and backpack on. The pedestrians all made the effort to walk on the edge of the street or cross the street entirely before their path intersected with her. They could probably feel the negative energy radiating off of her.

Lance snickered to himself, _so tiny but so angry_. If Keith wasn’t with him he would let her bad mood stew a bit longer, but he wouldn’t put Keith through. Not yet anyways.

“Good morning Pidge.” Lance said with a small smile. The look he received in return was anything but friendly, hostile was a better word. The glare could put Lance 6 foot under in T-minus 2 seconds. And while Pidge was a relatively good person with questionable morals, Lance still wasn’t sure if she was above murder.

“It’s the afternoon you heathen.” She said, “I’ve been standing here for hours.”

“My most sincere apologies, it will not happen again Miss.” Lance said placing a hand over his heart and taking a small bow. He retrieved the keys from his pocket. The lock clicked and Lance opened the door, “After you, young miss.”

Pidge just rolled her eyes but went first anyways. She slung her bag onto the counter and headed straight for the fridge downstairs. Lance turned to see Keith had watched the whole exchange with a small smile on his face. The two walked further into the shop. Lance taking a seat on the stool behind the counter and Keith leaning over the counter on his elbows.

“What time do you work today?” Lance asked Keith. He had mentioned having work later in the day because he took ‘second shift’, but Lance wasn’t a ‘listen for detail’ kind of guy. Especially when said talker was extremely attractive.

Keith looked at the watch on his wrist, “I start at 4, but I won’t be able to hang out much longer. I have a pile of paperwork that my boss has been on my back about.” Lance nodded in understanding. Not everyone had the business freedom that comes with being your own boss.

“What is it you do?” Pidge asked reemerging from the back room with a sandwich and chips. Lance focused his attention back on Keith. They’d been dating for almost 3 weeks and he still didn’t know what Keith did for a living. As weird as it was, the subject just never came up. “I’d been wondering the same thing; you never talk about work.” Lance said voicing his own thoughts.

“Ohh, well I just work for the city, boring stuff really.” He answered. “And I never talk about it cause it’s more paperwork than anything else.”

_Makes sense_ , Lance initially thought, _but it doesn’t,_ was his second thought. Having a boring job was the same as having a boring life. Keith in no way was the boring type. With a glance to Pidge, Lance knew she was thinking something similar.

Lance was satisfied with the answer for the moment, but God forbid Pidge from letting it slide just once. “Hmm… Seems fake.” She said with her voice dripping in disbelief. “I don’t see you working a desk job for the city.”

As a blessing to Lance's health and mental stability, Keith didn’t take offense to Pidges unwavering need to intrude on other’s boundaries. Keith simply chuckled “No I really work for the city, just not a desk job.” When both Lance and Pidge gestured for more detail Keith kept going. “I work for the Altean police department” _Oh… No_ Lance thought “I’m a detective working in the major crimes division.”

_Fuck me._ Were the second thoughts to Lance's brain. It was a good thing Pidge is high functioning because Lance's intellectual brain probably couldn’t solve 2 x 2 at the moment. “Yeah. That makes a lot more sense then a desk job.” She said but Lance could hear the strain in her voice.

“Yeah, Lance I thought you’d known after seeing the picture of Shiro and I,” Keith said. The furrow in Lance's brow must have to Keith he was clueless because he continued. “The one that’s literally right when you walk in. It’s on the small table…” he trailed off running out of ways to jog Lance's memory.

The conversation cut off at the doorbells chiming, dragging the rooms attention to the front of the shop and away from the semi-awkward growing situation.

“Hunk.” Lance said turning his mild panic to excitement by seeing him open the door. His best friend always had the best timing. Lance shoved his obsessive thoughts about his current situation down and greeted Hunk. However, Hunk was still holding the door open and not entering. Lance could feel the confused look on his face until the answer walked through the door.

The answer had short brown hair, honey colored eyes, and a soft smile on her face; Giving Lance everything he needed to identify her. A smile broke over his face as he stood from the stool to greet her.

“You must be Shay,” Lance started as she walked further into the shop, “Hunk does not shut up about you.” She looked a bit taken aback at first but a smile remained on her lips. “Lance, I presume?” she said questioningly. With a confirmatory nod from Lance she continued, “I’m not the only he doesn’t ‘shut up’ about.” She had used air quotations for the shut up part and let out a short laugh at the phrasing she’d used. It seemed ‘shut up’ wasn’t part of her everyday vernacular.

“Yeah Hunk,” Lance said, “I already love her.” She laughed again, light and airy. It was a pleasant sound and Lance could already see why Hunk was so smitten. The jingle of the door chime broke the quick silence.

“Quite the full house, isn’t it?” a deep voice rumbled from the opening. Lotor stood in the shop entrance taking off his sunglasses and tucking them into the breast pocket of his suit. Lance shuddered in dread as the tall man walked further into the shop. He never could catch a break, but Lance should have known better by now. He practically dreamed his bad luck into existence. But then again Lotor wasn’t just a bad luck or bad dream, he was a walking nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so Lance is having sex with Keith in his dreams and the Keith becomes Lotor and he is very rough with the sex. He ends up biting into Lance's neck and drawing blood, then he kisses Lance in his dreams and Lance wakes up.
> 
> hope you liked it!
> 
> ~Nerd out!

**Author's Note:**

> You made it this far!!  
> Leave a comment and let me know how you really feel!!!
> 
> ~Nerd Out


End file.
